Mercy White (HERI)
Mercy White is the oldest child of Hope and Michael White. Bio Mercy White is the oldest daughter of Hope and Michael White. She was later join by her little sister. She was pretty normal until her father died the same day as her little brother born. She would blamed her mother for her fatier's death. When she was in high school she met Seth and his friends, Wyatt and Chris. She lose comtact with them when she moved to New York to go to school with her boyfriend at the time. She didn't keep the boyfriend, but she did find her calling to be a under taker. This choice cause problems between her and her mother. They stop speeking for a few years. Mercy never like magic and the idea of becoming head of the family when her mother died never was a good one to her so she gave her place to her sister in a very rube way cuase both sister to not talk to each for a long time. Family Grandfather Philip Mercy cared a great deal about her grandfather. He play a very small role in her life before her father's death. His words is that help her when she went against her mother and became a under taker. She wasn't just a Dove. She was a Williams Witch as well. Mother Mercy never really got along with there mother. She always blamed her for her father's death all those years ago when she told him to go to help a sick child at work instend of staying at home with his pregnant wife on home rest and their two little girls. When ever Mercy could she would act out against her. This all peck when Mercy dropped out of the PreMed program in New York to become a undertaker. Her mother had a fit and things were said. They didn't speak until shortly after Witch Fever. Mercy now blames herseft for her mother's death. She believe the only way to make up for it is to keep both her sister and little brother alive. Father Mercy loved her father more than anything. He could make everything right in her world when she was nine. His death still hurts to this day. Faith \Mercy and Faith have never goton along very well growning up. Mercy can't put a finger on why this is the case. Their fight just got worse until one day Mercy hand over being the heir to the family to Faith and Faith flipped. They met up again years after. After their mother's death the two are trying to get along for their little brother's sake Just Mercy loves Just. She want to protect him as much as her coward nature well let her. She spoke to him even when she wan't speaking to anyone else in her family. Friends Earl "Prof" Black When Mercy met the Prof, she didn't like him. His class was hard. But when her boyfriend at the time, Nick Winters, dumps her right before class and she starts to cry in the middle of it. He pulled her aside after class and started to talk to her. After that point he was the one she went to when she need someone to talk to. He became the father she didn't have and she became the child he couldn't have. When he died and left her his family's funeral home. When it blow up, it broke Mercy heart. Not because everything she owned in the world was gone, but because her only link to him was gone. Boyfriends Mercy has had many boyfriends. Most of them don't bare memtioning. There has only been a few that have change her in any way or form. Nick Winters This was her boyfriend after high school. They went to the same school. He got her into taking her first class with The Prof. Mercy will always remember him as the one who show her what she wanted. And it was so not him. Seth Silberman Mercy met him in High School. She thought it was odd to see a half-demon hanging around. So she followed him for about a week. Finding out that he was good and a nice guy, she asked him out. After about a week of dating, Mercy and Seth broke up and stay friends. Neither one of them really had the heart to keep on dating. Man of New York While Mercy was in New York. She dated a lot. It wasn't until magic came back that she took a break for dating. Mostly to figure out how to use her empathy right. Sheldon Holbrooke After moving back to San Franisco and her mother's funeral, Faith got kidnapped by a snake demon name Black Fish. Mercy has to report her missing and this is where she met Sheldon Holbrooke. After yelling at him for telling Bianca about the Dove witches still being around, she asked him out for coffee. They are still dating. Powers Mercy White is a Dove witch. This means she has a few of the base powers of a whitelighter, orbing, healing, and secning. She is also an empath. But the two biggest things about Doves are they can heal demons, and they can't use magic to hurm anyone. In the Series Season One We first see Mercy when she is working. She is a lot of pain over the death of her mentor, Earl Black. She later is comtact by her mother and starts to speak with her again. She mets up with Faith and they really don't get along. But when there mother dies, both sister are broght together. They both move back to San Fran to help raise their little brother after Faith breaks the comtract. Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Quotes “Always like talking to the dead. They never talk back. My mother never wanted me to be a mortician. She would say to me. A Dove is meant to heal the living, not bury the dead. I would always say back, 'I don't bury them, I make them look pretty.” - Mercy White Gallery Faith White.jpg|Faith White, her sister.|link=Faith White (HERI)|linktext=Faith White Sheldon 001.jpg|Sheldon Holbrooke, her boyfriend/future husband|link=Sheldon Holbrooke (HERI)|linktext=Sheldon Holbrooke Hope White.jpg|Hope White, her mother.|link=Hope White (HERI)|linktext=Hope White Just White.jpg|Justice "Just" White, her brother.|link=Just White (HERI)|linktext=Justice "Just" White Mercy White.jpg|Herself 5 212201010557 21199.jpg|Eli of Canaan or Tor, the whiteligher that started the Dove line|link=Eli of Canaan (HERI)|linktext=Eli of Canaan Michael White.jpeg|Michael White, her father Here is the picture of her family and friends. Category:Charmed: Heritage Characters (HERI) Category:Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Phoenix Witch Characters Category:Dove Witch Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Witch Characters Category:Whitelighter Characters Category:Characters Category:White Family Characters